Something Amazing
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: My closeted crackship OTP is Arthur from Arthur Christmas and Merida from Brave. Someone was kind enough to give me a prompt for a drabble. And here it is.
1. Something Amazing

_Prompt: Arthur Christmas/Merida (from Brave)._

* * *

Merida was a puzzle to Arthur. She could be as wild and fiery as her hair, but she was also quiet and thoughtful. She loved riding her horse and shooting at targets, but he sometimes found her sitting up in a tree in quiet contemplation. He asked Grandsanta about it, but all the old man said was, "You don't find a lot of girls like that, Arthur. Best to snatch them up when they come along, or you'll miss out on something truly amazing."

Arthur figured it was worth a shot. The next time he and Merida were sitting on a cliff by the Firefalls, he carefully picked a bright pink wildflower and set it behind her ear. She blinked, amused and touched at the gesture.

"What…what was that for?"

Ever the one to stumble over his own words, he made a few incoherent noises before finally blurting out, "It's pretty, like you."

After an uncomfortable silence, Merida leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making his cheeks go impossibly redder than they already were.


	2. The Letter

The Letter

He wasn't going to go off-course. Honestly, he wasn't. Arthur knew it could spell innumerable troubles for the elves. But one letter changed all that.

_Dear sir,_

_My young brothers continually badger me to write to you. They are under the impression that you are a man who is able to travel the globe in one night, delivering gifts to children. How is that possible? My brothers will believe anything._

_However…if you _do _exist…I would love nothing more than for you to give us a sign that you are real. _

_Sincerely,_

_Merida_

And so, on Christmas morning, Arthur hid himself in the main hall and watched three little red-haired boys race toward a beautiful evergreen, tearing into the presents that lay there. They were followed by a tall, pretty girl with outrageously curly red hair. She gazed at the tree in wonder.

"Merida," Arthur said.

She turned, and their eyes met. Arthur froze, not knowing what to do. Her eyes widened, and she seemed like she wanted to say something. He quickly put a finger to his lips, sneaking out. As he did, he heard one of the little boys speak.

"We told you, Merida! We told you he's real."

"Yes," was all she said, and she glanced behind her, giving Arthur a smile that made his heart melt.

He would have to come back very soon.


	3. Brave

Brave

The sun was shining down on a vast meadow, where thousands of wildflowers grew. Two figures lay quietly, looking at the clouds as they lazily made their way across the sky.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

The redheaded girl was furiously twirling a lock of hair around her finger - a sign that she was deep in thought. "Do you ever feel…left out?"

He frowned, really thinking about his answer. "Sometimes I do. Before I became Santa, I definitely wasn't exactly everyone's favorite mail room guy." He laughed. "Some of the elves would say I belonged at the South Pole, where I couldn't cause trouble."

Merida turned her head to face him. "But things are different now, aren't they?"

"Oh, yeah," Arthur said, picking at a loose thread on his sweater. "I'm still clumsy, but everyone's a lot more lenient now." He met her gaze. "What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged. "Life, I suppose. My parents are inviting three prominent families to compete for my hand."

Arthur tried to ignore the aching in his chest. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're not very happy about this."

"Of course not!" Merida sat up, her curls bouncing around her. "I don't want to be married and become queen! I want to be able to pursue archery, not be stuck inside all day making rules!"

"Have you told your parents about this?"

She gave him a look between a grimace and a sad smile. "I have to obey them. You know as well as anyone I can't make my own decisions on whom I'm going to marry."

"I know." He hugged his knees, his chest hurting even more.

"I wish I could live at the North Pole," Merida said, laying her head on his shoulder. "I could practice my shooting, and no one would tell me it's unfit for ladies." She smirked. "Angus could make friends with the reindeer."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed absently. All his focus was on the fact that she had her head on his shoulder. He tried not to hyperventilate, as he was prone to doing when he was extremely nervous.

The sound of sniffling reached his ears. He looked down to see big tears welling up in Merida's blue eyes. She was biting her lip, obviously trying to hold it in.

"Merida?"

"I'm fine," she said harshly. "I'm not going to cry…" As soon as she said it, one tear escaped, plopping onto her dress. Many more followed suit.

Arthur soon found himself holding her as she cried into his sweater, practically suffocating him with her grip. He wanted to tell her it was alright. Oh, how he wanted to say that. But he knew he couldn't; he wasn't going to lie to her.

"I'm weak," she said, her voice muffled.

"No, you're not," Arthur said. "You're…you're the bravest girl I've ever met."


	4. Winter Nights

Winter Nights

"What…what is this?" Merida looks at the mug in front of her, frowning in confusion.

"It's hot chocolate." Arthur gingerly picks his own mug up, blowing before carefully taking a sip. "It's good."

Merida blinks a few times. She reaches out a hand, pulling back when she burns it on the hot ceramic. She glares at him. "Why didn't it burn you?" she asks, inspecting the reddened skin of her palm.

"Hold it by the handle, silly," Arthur says, a goofy grin on his face.

Her eyebrows draw closer together. "I don't see what's so funny," she grumbles, grabbing the mug by the handle and taking a gulp before swallowing hastily. Her tongue feels like it's on fire.

"Blow on it, as well," Arthur supplies, his grin widening.

She balls her hand into a fist. "I'm about to push you over, Arthur," she warns dangerously.

He visibly shrinks away from her, his smile faltering. He moves closer to where the fire is crackling noisily in the hearth before them.

They are silent for a long time. Arthur hardly notices when she lets out a sigh and walks over to where he is on the floor.

"You're right. It _is _good," she says, sitting beside him. She tentatively raises the mug to her lips, sipping the not-quite-so-hot chocolate and glancing over at him.

"Told you," he mumbles, tensed and ready for whatever she decides to do to him.

She smiles, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just let me know how to handle it next time, alright? I almost gave you a nasty bruise, after all."

"I'll make sure to do that," he replies, pressing his cheek into her fiery locks.

She gives a quiet hum of contentment. "I wish home was as comfortable as this in the winter. I always wake up in the night, freezing and wishing I had another blanket."

"You think it's any better here?" He chuckles softly. "We effectively live in an ice box year round."

"At least you have rugs. And thick quilts." She takes his hand, twining their fingers. "I think I'll have to move here for the winter months. It gets far too cold in DunBroch."

"If it makes you happy…" Arthur feels his heart picking up speed. He wants her to stay here much longer than that. But only if she wants to; he couldn't bear to see her upset.

"Of course it would. You'd be here, wouldn't you?" She raises her head, and their gazes lock. He finds himself getting lost in her eyes…beautiful, blue eyes…

She giggles, laying her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes, breathing in deeply before letting the air out through her nose. His own head returns to its perch on her curly hair, and they sit in companionable silence, watching the flames dance across the hearth.

He can't help but notice that they're still holding hands.


End file.
